


Naughty girl

by Svalewayland



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kaydel is a cat, Kink, Kitten, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pinning, Neighbours, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Rey Johnson - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Size Difference, The Author Regrets Nothing, big dick energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svalewayland/pseuds/Svalewayland
Summary: Based on the prompt:"Curious Cat Prompt: Rey envies his hot neighbor's girlfriend who gets to be called "bad kitten", "naughty girl" with promises of punishment; Ben, to be less lonely, adopts a very misbehaving cat and now his cute neighbor gives him odd looks."In which Rey has to endure hearing her hunk of a neighbour get freaky with his girl.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 60
Kudos: 294
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

When Rey Johnson finally secured her deal renting a very small, semi-detached house on the outskirts of the city she thought that, once and for all, the gods had decided to be on her side and blessed her for the life of hard work and resilience she’d had to endure. But once she saw her neighbour come running down the sidewalk, shirtless, wide torso glistening with sweat and eight pack contracting as he pushed his long dark locks out of his eyes with very well defined arms, she thought better of it. She most definitely thought this had been, in fact, her way to hell when the deep dark voice of her hot but probably not single neighbour was heard through the wall dividing their homes yelling “ _bad girl, that scratch hurt_!”.

It had been a rather uneventful day, Rey trying to put together a rather complicated IKEA bookshelf. The piece was lovely, Scandinavian style and on sale, but the assembling was utter madness for such a simple looking thing. She groaned as, once again, the top shelf managed to look crooked and decided a break was in order. She was stretching her sore back when she heard it again, the guy she did not, thank you very much, have a crush on, through the living-room wall.

“ _Good girl, see how much better things are when you behave for me_?”

Rey shuddered at the deep velvety tone and couldn’t help but groan again, this time for entirely different reasons. It had been two weeks since she’d moved in and every day she was bombarded by what seemed to be the soundtrack of her deepest fantasies and her current living nightmare. Sometimes, they were simple pet names, things like “ _such a good girl_ ” and “ _come here, kitten_ ”; other days, they were a bit darker, her neighbour’s frustrated tone yelling “ _naughty girl!_ ” and “ _I’ll have to punish you again_ ”, that one always made Rey shiver.

Late at night, when she could occasionally hear him swear at his girlfriend in what seemed to be a rather kinky yet not unhappy relationship, she’d lose the battle against her better judgement and let her hand wander. Down and down, very slowly, as her eyes closed and her imagination let her pretend she was the one being scolded. She’d imagine his 6’4 frame engulfing her as he turned her backside red, all the while telling her what a bad girl she’d been. And then, he’d push into her, unrelenting as her small hands would grab fistfuls of sheets and praises of being so good for him would wash over her. She always had to muffle the scream from her height on her pillow, shame quickly making its way in and replacing pleasure.

It took three weeks for Rey’s resolve to let her neighbours be to come crashing down. She was sexually frustrated, tired and overworked. She had heard him again, that morning, as she was drinking coffee. “ _Just like that kitten, lick it clean_ ” he’d said, and Rey had chocked on her coffee, dark liquid spluttering her countertop. She’d arrived late for work, having to change her coffee-stained shirt, her lunch break had been filled by her friend and co-worker Rose happily recounting how Armitage had blindfolded her the previous night and oh how wonderful he’d been and once finally, once she finally was making it home she’d seen him come the opposite way. He was wearing a suit, shirt buttons straining against his chest, jacket over one arm and sleeves pulled up to his elbows letting her see those ridiculous thick forearms of his.

“Hey,” she said before she could lose her nerve. She saw as recognition dawned on him and if she hadn’t been so upset she’d found the way he seemed flustered, long finger pointing to himself, rather cute.

“Listen, I know this is probably highly inappropriate of me but maybe could you please just, tone it down?” Rey huffed seeing as her hot but seemingly dumb neighbour looked lost for words, “I can hear you, you know? The walls aren’t that thick, kink is fine by me but I don’t need to hear you get freaky with your girl.”

**♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**

If Ben Solo thought his life couldn’t get any crazier, he was wrong. It had been a crazy month, adopting a kitten to mitigate his loneliness had seemed like a brilliant idea at the time. His long time friend Hux telling him how Millicent had helped him through his darkest days until meeting his girlfriend. It was only Ben’s luck he had seemed to find the craziest, most curious and playful cat. Kaydel was full of mischief, the rescue kitten getting in all sorts of trouble at any time of the day...and night. He’d found himself at wit’s ends with her, teaching her not to scratch him to death and coaxing her into eating until her bowl was clean. It was a full-time job on top of his already demanding one at the office.

To make matters worse, the house next to his had been occupied by what seemed to be a carbon copy of Ben’s teenage fantasy. Being a huge nerd as a teen he’d been into Galaxy Wars, smitten with the main lead Kira. And bloody hell if his neighbour wasn’t all lean muscle, perky tits and the best ass he’d seen. He’d hoped he would work the nerve to introduce himself, welcome her into the neighbourhood, maybe even ask her for a drink. He had imagined many scenarios, but none of them had been quite like this one. Her freckled face looking up at him as she accused him of “getting freaky” with his girl, her button nose adorably scrunched as she spat the last word.

At first, Ben had been slightly horrified but once it'd all clicked he couldn’t help but laugh. He guffawed and was rather sure he was making things worse, but this was just hilarious. He’d had the craziest day with Hux telling him about actually getting freaky with his girlfriend, Kaydel finally eating her food without scratching his legs for more after only a few bites and his boss piling files on top of files on his desk and to top it all of, he had a tiny but feral looking girl who thought his cat was his girlfriend.

“Kaydel’s my cat, not my girlfriend!” He sputtered after a while, finally managing to stop his fit of laughter.

He saw when the pieces clicked for his cute neighbour, cheeks growing red and mouth hanging slightly open. It was a damn good sight and he felt his trousers tighten slightly. Wanting to put the girl out of her misery Ben finally extended his hand, a small smile on his face.

  
“I’m Ben.”

Her small hand was engulfed in his as a shy yet sunny smile spread across her face.

“I’m Rey.”

Sensing it was now or never, Ben nodded his head towards his house.

“Would you like to come have a drink and possibly get scratched?”

A wicked glint appeared in Rey’s eyes as she cocked her head to the side.

“Only if I get to do some scratching too.”

And that’s how Ben found himself yelling naughty girl as Kaydel, perched outside the ajar door, looked at his owner being scratched by the girl next door.


	2. Baptise in your thighs till it hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the smut finally makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so touched by you guys liking my take on the prompt.
> 
> I'm not that good at writing smut but hope you enjoy this regardless.

_baptise in your thighs til it hurts_

Rey’s lips parted as a half moan, half chocked scream tore from her throat. She ranked her nails down Ben’s strong back, allowing herself to do the scratching she’d promised him not long ago. She could feel as his lips parted too, only to close down again, nibbling at her centre in a way that drove her mad with want. Her legs trembled and currents of pleasure ran through her nerves, from the bud between her legs to the tips of fingers and toes. She wasn’t quite there yet, but close, eyes shutting and eyelids fluttering. Ben was incredibly good at using his mouth, in more ways than one.

  
  


“You taste so fucking sweet, I could eat you down all night.”

  
  


A needy whine escaped her, he really was so good with that mouth and plush lips of his. He’d been working her up with his words for weeks, then earlier that evening as his lips wrapped around a beer bottle. Now they were expertly sucking and kissing, his tongue swirling as his long fingers tweaked her nipples.

  
  


“Please, please, please,” she begged. He was driving her wild, now pinning her hands down with just one of his own and she writhed in bed. Their size difference and the slight display of dominance making her need for him to grow tenfold. 

  
  


“Shhhh.” Ben shushed her against her warmth and Rey could only help but thrash harder, the slightly cooler air coming from his mouth causing tingles to spread from her parted thighs. His tongue lapped at her, slowly but firmly and he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her clit. “Be good for me and stay still.”

  
  


Ben made his way up her body as Rey nodded eagerly. She desperately wanted to be good for him... and bad and everything in between. His mouth tasted of her wetness as he kissed her, tangy but sweet in its promise. She could feel his erection pressing against her now, firm and hot against her lower belly. She raised her hips to meet his, the friction causing him to hiss. He slapped her ass and Rey moaned.

“Told you to be still.”

  
  


Ben swiftly kicked his boxers down.

  
  


“Condom? I’m clean.” 

He’d been prepping her for some time now, claims of needing her wet and ready finally making more sense as she got a full view of him for the first time. He was thick and long and oh god Rey’d never seen such a perfect cock. She made grabby hands at him and saw him climb back up again, his amber eyes burning through her.

  
  


“I’m clean and have an implant.” She pumped him or tried to do her best at it, her fist not being able to fully close around him. Pre-cum was glistening at the tip and Rey couldn’t help but gather some and bring her fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean.

  
  


“Fuck!”

  
  


It was all Rey heard as her back hit the mattress again and Ben’s hands grabbed the back of her knees spreading her legs and making her grab onto him. She felt him tap himself against her as he promptly found his way in. He was being slow, letting her adjust to his impressive size. Rey felt engulfed by him, his body all over her. Thick cock parting her lips, mouth latched onto her neck, sucking, nipping, licking. His hands roamed from her breasts to her ass, caressing her, gripping her. She was so lost in him it almost took her off guard when he finally sheathed himself fully inside her, filling her up and bending her legs further until her knees almost touched her shoulders. 

  
  


Rey was glad she was flexible because soon enough Ben was rutting against her with such force she felt herself get higher up in the bed. His length would come out only to thrust right into the spot that made lights dance behind her eyes. His pace was relentless, the bed making creaking sounds as their bodies became one. She was so wet she could hear him each time he’d push inside her again, the wet slapping sound of their bodies joining almost obscene in its loudness. His pubic bone hit against her clit and her back arched, heels pressing against Ben to find some purchase, nails breaking skin as a scream left her lips. 

  
  


“You feel so fucking good, Rey” Ben thrust up again as if to mark his point, “so wet and tight.”

  
  


She would’ve liked to reply, tell him just how good he felt but she could barely think as it was, and when his thumb joined his cock and circles were slowly but firmly pressed against her clit she could feel her temperature rising, breath laboured as her vocal cords couldn’t quite catch up with how much and how fast she was falling yet rising. 

  
  


“Come on, little one, come for me now.”

  
  


It wasn’t a question, but an order. Ben’s voice deep and low and Rey couldn’t help but obey. Her walls fluttered, ripples of pleasure spreading through her body, limbs tightening as the pressure that’d built inside her snapped. She felt tears come down her temples from the intensity of her pleasure as Ben kept pushing inside her, the added wetness and feel of her making his thrusts grow frantic. Soon, his warm spend was coating her walls as his scream turned into teeth and mouth lathing down, marking her up. And just like that Rey found herself aroused again, never having fully come down.

  
  


She licked the shell of his ear as his breathing calmed down, his body still over hers, warm and sweaty, a delicious heavy weight that covered her like a blanket. Rey twirled her tongue, mouth moving to pepper kisses down his jaw, into the pulse point beating on his strong neck. She could feel his now deflated cock twitch and she nuzzled her nose against his clavicle, a slow wicked smile on her face as Ben’s breathy laughed fill the air.

“Again? You naughty girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Let me know if you'd like to hear more from these two.
> 
> For now, I'll go hide.

**Author's Note:**

> May write a part 2, or more, if anyone is interested.
> 
> Be gentle with me, I'm as emo as TFA Kylo.


End file.
